Here Kitty Kitty Kitty
by Saiya-jin Honey Bee
Summary: Bulma rescues a black tomcat from a Sadist, and takes him home. After having him for
1. Rescue

Here, Kitty Kitty Kitty....  
  
By Saiya-jin Honey Bee  
  
Description: Bulma rescues a black tomcat from a Sadist, and takes him home. After having him for just a few days, Bulma wishes that she could have a boyfriend like her Kitty(who is named Vegeta ^_~) AU B/V Rated PG-13  
  
  
  
(Author's Note:)  
SHB: Hi! I'm Saiya-Jin Honey Bee! And Welcome to 'Here, Kitty Kitty Kitty....' Before I start I would like to say thank you to anyone who actually thought that this sounded interesting! I'm a new author here, and I haven't posted anything else as of yet! But I'm working on it! So if you could please give me a reveiw and tell me what you think of my story so far!  
Aiden: Hey....don't I get to say anything?   
SHB: Oh....Everyone, I'd like you to meet Aiden! He's my Alternate Personality and Boyfriend!   
Aiden: *huggles SHB* I wuv you....  
SHB: *sweatdrop* Anyway...you can say the disclaimer!  
Aiden: K! ^-^ *ahem* Saiya-jin Honey Bee owns nothing! Except a Rat! Even the computer she's typing this on isn't hers!   
SHB: So true...and so, so sad. *sniffle* Anyway, I'll bet you're tired of me ranting by now, so I'll shut up! Read on fair Readers!  
  
  
Bulma sighed as she rounded the corner. Today had been one hell of a day, first her favorite car had broken down, then she had been late for a CC board of directors meeting. The heel of her shoe had broken on her way out, and she had scraped her knee on the pavement outside. Yup, today had definately been one of those days she wished she had just stayed in bed. And she still had a party to go to at Master Roshi's island later on.   
That she was at least half looking forward to. She would get to see all the friends she hadn't seen in so long. Goku, Krillin, Chi Chi. But then there was Yamucha. Bulma frowned, she and Yamucha had broken up only recently (for about the 15th time) but Yamucha didn't seem to be trying to win her back at all, in fact he was dating anything in a miniskirt at the moment. Well, she wouldn't be jealous...nope, not jealous at all.   
As Bulma rounded the next curve, she heard a loud screeching from one of the alleys to the side of the road. Curious, and slightly afraid, Bulma stopped to see what it was. She was surprised to see a man standing with his back to her, and behind him was a small, black tomcat. The cat was hissing and spitting, it's tail puffed up in agitation. It was pressed up against the wall of the alley way, and yowling like a wild animal. At first Bulma assumed that the cat was feral, and the man was an animal control officerwhich had come to remove it, but after a closer look, Bulma saw that the man was holding a bow and arrow. And it was aimed directly at the tomcat's head.   
Now figuring the man to be some sort of sicko sadist, Bulma scowled, and slammed her hand down on the horn of her car. BEEEEEEEPPP!!! BEEEEEEEEP!! Bulma grinned in satisfaction as the man jumped from the sudden noise. The man turned, looked at her, down at the cat, and then ran away. After she was sure the man had left, Bulma stepped out of her car, to see if the cat was still there.   
"Kitty? Here, Kitty Kitty Kitty." She called softly. Bulma listened for a moment, and was just about to call again, when she heard a soft mewl from behind a trash can. "Kitty?" She called. Again, a small, alomst inaudible mew. Pushing the trashcan aside, Bulma finally saw the small kitty, crouched in a corner. But the cat had not escaped from the encounter unscathed. Imbedded in the cat's head was a two foot long arrow.   
Bulma gasped, And the poor thing was still alive? Bulma ran back to her car, and quickly grabbed a towel from under the back seat. Picking up the cat very gently, Bulma set him on the towel, and wrapped the rest of the towel around him, making sure not to touch the arrow. Then, without another thought, she placed the cat in the passenger seat, and sped off towards CC.   
When she arrived, Bulma gently Picked up the cat, hoping that her father would know what to do. " DAD!" She called frantically. " DADDY!"   
" What's all the yelling about, break a nail?" Her father asked as he walked into the room.   
"Very funny! But look!" She held out the Tomcat to her father. She watched as her father's eyes widened. " Oh my...what happened, Bulma!?" Her father said, immdiately walking in the direction of the CC hospital.   
"He was shot through the head with an arrow by some sadist." Bulma said, scowling.   
"And he's still alive? " Dr. Briefs examined the small creature worriedly.   
"Yes, but just barely."   
  
*************************************************************  
5 hours later, The arrow had been removed from the cat's head, Most of the damage had been repaired, but it would be a long time before they knew if the cat was going to be allright. Bulma stared at the tomcat, and stroked it's fur softly. She was surprised the cat had survived thus far, and there was no telling what sort of brain damage the cat had suffered. Her father had said that the arrow had just missed peircing the brain, but there could still be massive damage.   
Bulma continued stroking the cat's fur absently, staring at the monitors in the room. They had flown in the best vets to assist with the operation, and some of them had walked out the moment they saw the cat. Fortunately, Dr. Zaki was an old friend of her father's and she had gladly taken on the task of removing the arrow, and patching the cat up.   
Bulma started as she heard a soft rumbling, and felt a slight vibration. She smiled, the cat was purring. her smile grew even wider as the cat continued with the soothing sound. And even though Her father and Dr. Zaki had said that the cat stood a slim chance of even suviving the night, Bulma knew he would be allright.   
  
  
(Author's Note:)  
SHB: Well, that was fun! ^-^  
Aiden: ...Writing about a cat getting a 2-foot arrow through the head is fun?  
SHB: Shut up you! I don't need any alternate personalities getting snippy with me!   
Aiden: *sticks out tongue* you can't make me!   
SHB: Anyway, please Reveiw! I need feedback! *bows many times* If you've actually read to the end of this chapter....I LOVE YOU!!! *Huggles all the readers*  
Aiden: Hey! I thought you loved me!   
SHB: .......I love you and the readers...  
Aiden: Oh...K! ^-^   
SHB: Anyway, Constructive Critisicsm is appreiciated! Any Flames will be printed out and used to line my rat's cage!   
Aiden: Wouldn't that be a waste of Paper?  
SHB: Yes...but it would be fun anyway!   
Aiden: Oh.   
SHB: Anyway, If you'd like to email me, my Address is Veggieslilsis0@aol.com  
Aiden: If you send her crappy, insulting email I'll hunt you down and--  
SHB: It's okay Aiden....calm down! Anyway, I geuss I'm done ranting for right now! Bye-cha Everyone! *waves* 


	2. Pulling names out of my freezer

Here, Kitty Kitty Kitty Saiya-jin Honey Bee  
  
AN: Hi-cha! It's SHB again. I'm really sorry this update took such a friggin' long time...but I promise I'll be updating more frequently now! And this chapter's a little longer than the last one! So that's good, right? *sweatdrop* Again, I'm really sorry this took such a long time, I don't know where my brain went...Anywhoos, like I said, I'll try my extra special best to update this more often! ^-^ Please keep reading and reviewing, and support the cute lil Veggie neko^.^ So now, onward and onforth to the second chapter! HOORAY!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Bulma woke up the next morning, lying on the floor of the room the cat had been put in. Someone had covered her up with a blanket, and set a fresh pot of coffee on the counter. Yawning Bulma started to get up, but stopped when she felt a weight on her chest. Bulma looked down to see the little black cat, the one that her father and Dr. Zaki believed would not survive the night, sleeping soundly on her chest. Smiling, Bulma reached out and stroked the Tom's fur, making sure to avoid the wounds on his head. The cat's soft, rumbling purr filled the room, and lulled Bulma back to sleep.  
  
************************************************************* Bulma awoke a few hours later, to a gentle but insistent licking at her nose. cracking open one eye, she saw the black Tomcat perched on her chest, with his face just inches from hers. He mewled pointedly. Bulma just stared back, still amazed that the cat was able to stand. After a few more mewls however, Bulma started to get up. " I guess you're hungry, huh?" She said, picking up the blanket and folding it. "Okay Kitty, let's get you something to eat!" The cat trotted after her as she headed to the kitchen, and Bulma was again surprised that the cat didn't have any difficulty walking, even down stairs. Yesterday, no one had known if he would survive the night, and now he was up and walking like nothing had ever happened. Bulma opened a can of cat food and set it out in front of the black tom. It took 6 more for him to be satisfied. "Geez! I swear! You eat like Goku-kun!!" Bulma mumbled as she watched the tom finish off his last cat of cat food. Of course, she got no response from the cat, who only stood licking his lips. "Oi, kitty...." She crouched down to scratch behind his left ear, then paused, "I can't just keep calling you kitty, huh?" Bulma paused to think for a moment. "Brrow?" The cat questioned, tipping his head to the side. "How about....Fluffy!" Bulma suggested cheerfully. All the hair on the tom's tail was puffed out as he jumped up on the counter and began meowing desperately. "Okay, okay...! Hmmm...what would be a good name....?" Bulma looked up as the cat began meowing restlessly and pawing at the freezer door. "You want to be named Freezer?" Bulma asked, blinking, "That's kind of a silly name." The tom shook his head and continued pawing at the freezer, until Bulma finally opened the door. "Uhmmm...? Vegeta-" Bulma started reading off labels "Brrow!!" The cat purred happily, rubbing against her arm. "Vegeta...Vegeta?" Bulma blinked, confused, "Your name's Vegeta?" The cat nodded. Bulma blinked, "Whoah....scary." Then she grinned, and stroked Vegeta's back, "What a smart little kitty you are!" She cooed, unable to help herself. Vegeta purred, and rubbed his face against her hand. (AN: Now if the Vegeta we know ever did this...XD) Bulma was concentrating so much on petting Vegeta, she barely heard the phone ring, and when she did finally notice it (on it's forth ring) she moved away from Vegeta to fast for him to react, causing the poor little kitty to plummet to the kitchen floor. "Moshi Moshi, This is Bulma Briefs." She said cheerfully. "Bulma, This is Yamcha." " Oh.Hi." Bulma leaned down to give Vegeta quick scratch at the base of his tail. " I was just wondering if you'd like to go out tonight?" " Oh...really now?" Bulma scowled. "What makes you think I'd like to?" " Well...I just wanted--." Yamcha coughed. "You just wanted sex." Bulma responded. "No! I just wanted to talk things over...So...how about I come over and we can watch a movie or something?" "Fine. But that's all." "Meowr!" came the impatient call from below her. "What was that?" " Oh, that was Vegeta." " Who's Vegeta!?" Bulma winced at the volume of Yamcha's voice. "Vegeta's my cat, calm down, will you?" Bulma rolled her eyes. "Oh..." The other end of the line was silent for awhile. "I'll see you about 6:00 then?" Yamcha finally said. "Yeah, 6 is fine." "Great, see you then." "Bye." ******************************************************************  
  
At 5:55 PM Bulma heard the sound of breaking glass from downstairs. "Oh great, what now?" She mumbled, quickly walking downstairs. Peeking into the kitchen, Bulma found Vegeta sitting in the middle of a pile of broken glass. "Vegeta!" Bulma yelled, making the already nervous cat jump. "What did you do?!" The tom looked up at her innocently. "Don't try that with me, just look at this mess!" Bulma pointed to the scattered pieces of glass. Vegeta blinked. "Meowr?" He said. Just then the doorbell rang. "Oh crap!"Bulma stood up to answer the door, smoothing her skirt out before looking back at Vegeta. "Don't think you're off the hook just because we have company!" She said, scowling at the cat. Bulma then turned away and went to answer the door. "Hi Yamcha." She said as she opened the door. Yamcha smiled a bit nervously. "Come in, I'll just be a second, Vegeta knocked over a glass bowl in the kitchen." Bulma walked back towards the kitchen, with Yamcha behind her, and found the aforementioned tom cat still sitting in the middle of the mess as she had left him. " I thought you said he got hit with an arrow." Yamcha said, taking in the sight of the very healthy looking cat. " Well, he was. He just recovered really quickly." Bulma responded as she shooed Vegeta out of the way to clean up the glass. As she watched the cat go by, she noticed a small cut on one of his paws. "Aww...poor Vegeta, you hurt your paw!" Bulma exclaimed, suddenly forgetting about the glass. "C'mon we'll get that cleaned up," Bulma cuddled the kitty as she walked up the stairs to the bathroom. "I'll just be another minute, Yamcha. Would you mind cleaning up that glass?" She called over her shoulder. Yamcha could've sworn he saw the cat stick his tongue out at him.  
  
********************************************************  
  
After cleaning Vegeta up and putting another bandage on his head, Bulma ordered pizza for she and Yamcha and they sat down to watch a movie, during which Vegeta smacked Yamcha's nose with his paw, spilled his pizza, tore his pant leg, and gave him a nasty scratch across the eye. "Yamcha, maybe you'd better leave. I don't think Vegeta likes you very much." Bulma said after an hour of the movie. " Why don't you just put him in another room or something?" Yamcha asked, holding a wet washcloth over his injured eye. "Well, I need to watch him in case something goes wrong with his injury or he starts scratching at it." Bulma stroked the now purring tom. " Well what about me? That stupid cat scratched my face!" " You were antagonizing him!" Bulma insisted. " I wasn't doing anything!" Yamcha protested. Bulma had no answer for that. "I get it." Yamcha said softly, "You care more about that stupid cat than you care about me. Fine." Yamcha stood up, "Maybe I should go then." Yamcha paused and looked back at Bulma and Vegeta. "Well? If you're waiting for an objection, you're not getting one from me." Bulma said coldly. Yamcha turned around and left without another word. Bulma watched the movie for awhile more before she realized she couldn't make out what was happening through the liquid that was filling her eyes. A few drops fell into Vegeta's fur. "Meow..." The cat nudged her softly, and licked at the few tears that made their way down her cheeks. Bulma stroked the cat softly, "I wish you could be human Vegeta..." She whispered. Out side, a star twinkled brightly before seeming to vanish completely from the sky.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Later that night, A dark shadow wandered into Bulma's room. It crept stealthily across the many items littering the floor, and jumped up on the bed, causing the bedsprings to creak in protest. Despite this, Bulma stirred only slightly in her sleep. The shadow bent down over the form of the sleeping woman, and gently reached out to shake her shoulders lightly. "Bulma..." the shadow said softly. "mmm...." Bulma muttered opening her eyes and blinking them sleepily. She stared up at the shadow for a moment, her eyes widening. Then she screamed.  
  
  
  
AN: Oooh...what will happen next? I'm not even sure O.o Anyway, please please PLEASE give me a review ( I got a bunch of really nice ones last time, and I was really really happy about them! *huggles the all the readers once more*) And if you wouldn't mind, please go read some of my other stories and tell me what you think, I need encouragement for those too ^-^. Also, go read my good friend Aoitori's humorous fics about her character Omae along with several other characters (made up or otherwise) Including mine (Aclya). As far as I know she hasn't gotten any reviews yet (not even from me, what kind of loser friend am I? *sweatdrop*) Anyway, they're pretty funny, and I would encourage you to go read them! That being said, happy holidays from me and my numerous rodent friends! Bye-cha everyone! ^.^ 


End file.
